Der verhasste Geliebte oder Die weiße Rose
by Estelwen
Summary: Teil 1 einer Triologie - Estelwen, die Tochter des König Calrog von Tathom, soll verheiratet werden. Im Wlad verliebt sie sich in einen Fremden. Hat ihre Liebe eine Zuknunft?


"Der verhasste Geliebte"  
  
von Nadine  
  
Kapitel Einsam   
  
"Nein, Vater! Das kannst du nicht machen!" Wütend und unter Tränen lief Estelwen aus dem Thronsaal. Ihr Vater schaute ihr nach: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich mit dem Kind falsch gemacht habe.", sagte er zu seinem Diener Idhôl. "Nichts Maiestet. Estelwen ist und bleibt ein Sturkopf. Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter - mögen die Valar ihre Seele beschützen - , sie war auch so temperamentvoll. Der König wandte sich ab. Er war ein älterer Mann und man sah ihm an, dass er seines Lebens leid wurde. Seine braunen Haare, wie sie die Cuind haben, verfärbten sich langsam grau. Bald würde er nach Westen ziehen und er wollte sein Reich in guten Händen wissen. "Soll ich sie zurückholen Maiestet?", fragte Idhôl. "Nein." ,antwortete der König "Lasst sie gewähren!" Mit dieses Worten zog er sich zurück.  
  
Estelwen rannte und rannte bis sie den Waldrand erreicht hatte. Ab hier ging sie langsam und andächtig. Sie gelangte an eine Lichtung in der ein kleiner Teich war. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich im Wasser um ließ es rot erscheinen. Estelwen atmete tief ein als wollte sie die Stille in sich einziehen und sie für immer dort zu lassen. Ja, sie war da. An dem Platz an dem sie als Kind oft mit ihrer Mutter die alten Lieder gesungen hatte. Ihre Mutter - warum war sie jetzt nicht hier? Sie hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass Estelwen verheiratet werden sollte. Noch dazu mit einem völlig Fremden! Als sie wiedereinmal mit ihrer Mutter hier saß und sie gerade ein Lied über die Liebe beendet hatten fragte Estelwen sie: "Mutter, sag mir... was ist Liebe?" Darauf hatte ihrer Mutter geantwortet: "Liebe, meine Kleine, hat viele Gesichter. Liebe ist, was ich für dich empfinde, Liebe, ist was wir für die Pflanzen und Tiere empfinden. Aber die Liebe, von der wir singen, ist etwas was man nicht in Worten ausdrücken kann. Es ist ein Gefühl vollstem Vertrauen einer einzigen Person gegenüber. Merke dir das gut, Estelwen! Und gehen mit den Worten "Ich liebe dich" nicht leichtfertig um!" Das waren die Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf den großen Stein am Ufer und beobachtete das Wasser während sie eines der Lieder über die Liebe sang. Sie hatte die schönste Stimme die jemals von einem Elben vernommen worden war und wurde oft auch Linnadwen ("die Singende") genannt.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte liefen ihr wieder die Tränen aus ihren dunklen Augen. Sie dachte noch einmal über die Worte nach die ihr Vater zu ihr gesagt hatte: "Mein Kind, die Zeit ist nun reif dass du heiratest. Ich bin alt, Estelwen. Ich werde bald in den Westen gehen. Aber du, du sollst weiter mein Reich regieren. Doch nicht allein! Du wirst heiraten und zwar den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes, Thranduils Sohn. Schon vor langer Zeit haben wir das beschlossen und nun ist die Zeit gekommen mein Versprechen einzulösen." Daraufhin hatte Estelwen die Kontrolle über sich verloren und war weggerannt. Hierher. An den einzigen Ort wo sie ungestört war. Sie war es Leid! Leid, eine Prinzessin zu sein! Leid, keine Entscheidungen treffen zu dürfen und Leid, ihrem Vater immer wieder zu widersprechen. Aber dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen! Estelwen spürte wie die Wut in ihr hochkroch und ermahnte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Soweit wird es nicht kommen! Niemals werde ich heiraten wenn man es mir befiehlt, dachte sie. Und das sollte ein Versprechen sein.  
  
Ende 1. Kapitel  
Kapitel Die weiße Rose   
  
So vergingen die Tage, ohne dass Estelwen auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihrem Vater sprach. Der König war so etwas gewöhnt und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Aber als sie eines Tages zu Abend aßen hielt Estelwen es nicht mehr aus. "Vater, hast du deine Meinung geändert? Werde ich den Prinzen wirklich heiraten MÜSSEN?" "Ja, mein Kind. Du bist ihm versprochen. Ich kann nicht gehen ohne dass ich mein Reich sicher und beschützt weiß." Estelwen sprang auf: "Aber Vater! Traust du mir nicht zu dass ich unser Reich alleine regieren kann? Ich bin einem Mann gleich wenn es um das Wohl meines Volkes geht!" Nun hob auch der König seine Stimme: "Still! Du weißt nicht was du sagst! Seit Jahrhunderten regiere ich, Calrog, über dieses Land! Ich weiß, dass du es nie schaffen würdest! Auch wen du mir jetzt nicht glaubst, wenn du erst mal verheiratet bist wirst du mir dankbar sein für die Lasten die ich dir abgenommen habe!" Estelwen verstummte. So zornig hatte sie ihren Vater noch nie erlebt. Ihr viel nichts mehr ein, und wie immer in solchen Momenten rannte sie, rannte und rannte. An Idhôl vorbei zu den Toren hinaus in den Wald.  
  
Der König setze sich wieder und aß weiter. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum seine Tochter einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass er nur ihr Bestes wollte? Er blinkte auf und sah Idhôl in die Augen. In diesem Augenblick kamen die Schuldgefühle und er trug Idhôl auf, Estelwen nachzulaufen.  
  
Estelwen saß wieder auf dem Stein am Ufer des Teiches und weinte herzzerreißend. Eine Träne nach der anderen vielen auf den Stein und rollten ins Wasser. In diesem Moment kam Idhôl auf die Lichtung. Er legte seine Hand auf Estelwen´s Schulter und sie schrak hoch. "Idhôl! Was machst du hier? Niemand weiß doch..." "Doch, ich weiß von deiner Lichtung." , unterbrach sie Idhôl "Ich hab dich schon oft hierher laufen sehen...weiß du Linnadwen, ich bin nicht blind. Um nicht zu sagen habe ich die besten Augen des Königshofes." "Das erlaubt dir noch lange nicht mir zu folgen!"  
  
"Dein Vater schickt mich." "Schweig! Ich will nicht wissen was er mir ausrichten lässt. Wenn er was von mir will soll er gefälligst selbst kommen! Und nun geht ich will allein sein!" Idhôl drehte sich um und ging wieder, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
Estelwen schaute ihm nach und bereute ihn so angefahren zu haben. Im Grunde konnte er gar nichts dafür, dass ihr Vater sie verheiraten wollte. Sie wollte ihm schon nachlaufen, überlegte es sich doch anders und wandte sich wieder ihren Gedanken zu. Sie wollt einfach nicht verstehen warum Frauen nicht mit Männern gleichzusetzen waren. Waren sie denn so verschieden? So saß sie lange da, schaute das Wasser an wie es in leichten Wellen auf das Ufer zurollte und wünschte sich weit weit weg. An einen Ort wo es nur sie und die Natur gab. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken dass sie erschrak als sie hinter sich plötzlich ein Rascheln vernahm. Es hörte aber auch bald wieder auf und so dachte sie sich nichts weiter dabei. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts heraus hörte sie eine Stimme, eine stimme die so sanft war wie die Bewegungen einer Katze. Die Stimme sang ein ihr unbekanntes Lied, jedoch in ihrer Sprache. Sie wollte nachsehen woher die Stimme kam, aber die Melodie ließ sie innehalten und lauschen. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Melodie. Als es still wurde öffnete Estelwen langsam ihre Augen und blickte in ein Augenpaar wie sie noch nie eins gesehen hatte. Es war hellblau, ja schon fast eisblau und hatte braune Sprenkeln die sich mit dem Blau zu einer außergewöhnlichen Farbe vermischten. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen, weil sie dachte in einem Traum zu wandeln. Als sie die Augen jedoch ein zweites Mal öffnete war das Augenpaar weg.  
  
Estelwen fuhr erschrocken auf und blickte sich um. Weit und breit keine Spur von diesen atemberaubenden Augen. Aber als sie auf den Boden blickte lag da ihr Lieblingsblume - eine weiße Rose. Sie hob sie auf und kehrte in Gedanken noch immer bei dieser stimme nach Hause zurück.  
  
Ende 2. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Augen   
  
Immer wieder und immer häufiger ging sie jetzt auf die Lichtung, immer hoffend, endlich diese Augen und ihren Besitzer wieder zu sehen. Doch es passierte nichts bis sie eines Tages wieder zu singen anfing, ein trauriges Lied, über eine verschollene Liebe. Sie sang sehr hoch und klar und als sie die 2. Strophe begann kam noch eine zweite Stimme dazu. Ebenfalls klar, aber tiefer als die Stimme von Estelwen. Diese sang weiter, unbeirrt und mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Als das Lied zu Ende war und sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie sie wieder. Diese Augen! Doch diesmal schloss sie ihre Augen nicht wieder, nein, diesmal ließ sie sie offen und wusste dass dies kein Traum war. Sie sah immer noch in seine Augen als er plötzlich zu sprechen begann, mit derselben Stimme die sie immer wieder in ihren Träumen gehört hatte: "Was für eine traurige Geschichte. Er kam nie wieder aus der Schlacht zurück und sie trauerte um ihn bis zu ihrem eigenen Tod." Estelwen konnte nichts sagen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worte nur wollten ihr einfach nicht die richtigen einfallen. Sie bekam nur ein: "mae, naer!" (Ja, traurig!) heraus. Der Fremde sah sie aufmerksam an. Erst jetzt konnte Estelwen ihre Augen von den seinen wenden und konnte jetzt seine ganze Erscheinung erkennen. Er war ganz in Grün und Grau gekleidet, hatte lange, blonde Haare und - was sie verwunderte - eine weiße Rose in der Hand. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sagte: "Gefällt sie dir? Meril glan Tathom (Die weiße Rose von Tathom). Ich war schon immer fasziniert von ihrem Glanz." "Auch mich hat ihr Glanz in den Bann gezogen als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Seither trage ich sie immer bei mir." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus an deren Ringfinger sich ein silberner Ring mit einer kunstvoll gefertigten weißen Rose in der Mitte steckte. "Aber nun sag, Fremder. Wer bist du? Und woher kommst du?" Estelwen begann wieder ihre alte Würde wieder zufinden. "Mein Name ist Legolas und ich komme aus dem Düsterwald." Düsterwald. Bei dem Wort musste Estelwen sofort wieder an ihren Vater denken. Sie wendete sich ab. "Sag, was ist mit dir? Ging ein falsches Wort über meine Lippen?" Er kam näher an sie ran und strich ihr mit der Hand eine dunkelbraune Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Überrascht von der zärtlichen Berührung drehte sie sich wieder um. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch das sonst so dichtgewachsene Blätterdach und ließ ihr Gesicht in einer Wärme erstrahlen die sich nicht beschreiben lässt. "Nein ihr seid willkommen hier in Tathom, Legolas aus dem Düsterwald." Er ging einen Schritt zurück. "Ich nannte euch meinen Namen. Darf ich nun auch euren erfahren?" ,fragte Legolas und seine Stimme hatte so etwas vertrautes, dass Estelwen ihm beinahe ihren richtigen Namen sagte. Aber die Vorsicht gewann die Überhand und sie antwortete: "Linnadwen. Mein Name ist Linnadwen." "Linnadwen." ,murmelte Legolas "Die Singende. Ja, dieser Name passt zu euch. Nie in meinem ganzen Leben hörte ich so eine schöne Stimme und nie überkam es mich so plötzlich dass ich mitsingen musste." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. Und dann nahm er plötzlich ihre Hand, küsste ihren Ring und sagte: "Auf baldiges Wiedersehen, Linnadwen von Tathom!" Und ging langsam durch das Dickicht davon.  
  
Noch lange stand Estelwen auf der Lichtung und überlegte, ob das nicht schon wieder ein Traum war. Nein, ein Traum konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Ganz deutlich hatte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange gespürt. Seine langen, schmalen Hände! War er wirklich ein Düsterwaldelb? Oder hatte er, genauso wie sie, einen falschen Namen angegeben? Nein, ganz eindeutig kam er aus dem Düsterwald. Sie selbst war dort gewesen, vor langer Zeit mit ihrem Vater. Sie hatte die Grau-grünen Umhänge schon damals bewundert. Sie schienen nicht aus Stoff, sondern aus den Blättern tausend Jahre alter Bäume gefertigt worden zu sein. Sie selbst hingegen trug stets ein weißes Kleid, das im Licht silbern glänzte. Ihr Mutter fertigte ihr viele solcher Kleider an und sagte immer wenn Estelwen ihr dabei zuschaute: "Sie her. Dieser Stoff stammt von den Blütenblättern vieler weißer Rosen. Sie wurden alle gesammelt in der Nacht als du geboren wurdest. In dieser Nacht küsste der Mond ihre Blätter und lief sie silbern glänzen."  
  
Ende 3. Kapitel  
1. Kapitel Wiedersehen   
  
Fast endlos kam ihr die Zeit vor, in der sie Legolas nicht gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich aber waren es nur 2 Tage.  
  
Sie stand am Ufer des Teiches. Der starke Wind ließ ihre langen, dunklen Haare im Wind flattern und obwohl die Sonne schon untergegangen war, war es ihr, als ob ein warmer Strahl auf ihr Gesicht fiel. "Mae govannen, Linnadwen Tathom." Sie drehte sich um und ein Lächeln trat in ihre Augen. "Mae govannen, Legolas" ,sagte sie und lief auf ihn zu. Er gebot ihr anzuhalten und hinter seinem Rücken holte er eine weiße Rose hervor. Mit langsamen, anmutigen Bewegungen kam er auf sie zu und steckte ihr die Rose ins Haar. "Bain." (Schön.) ,sagte er während er sie lächelnd ansah. "Ich wusste sie würde dir gut stehen." "Hannan cen. (Ich danke dir.) Sie ist bildschön." Langsam wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu seinen Augen, als würden sie magisch angezogen. "Nicht halb so schön wie du." Seine Lippen nährten sich den ihren und sie verschmolzen zu einen zärtlichen Kuss. Estelwen vergas alles um sie herum. Ihren Vater. Die Hochzeit. Alles was sie jetzt wollte und brauchte hatte sie. Legolas´ Hände glitten über ihren Rücken an ihre Taille und verweilten dort bis sich ihr Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. So standen sie auf der Lichtung, zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als dass sie Idhôl bemerken könnten, der hinter einem Baum stand und alles mit ansah. Doch der Baum selbst merkte es und begann zu flüstern: "Hab Acht, Tochter des Calrog! Gefahr ist nicht fern!" Estelwen kam sich vor wie aufgerüttelt aus einem schönen Traum als sie die Stimme des Baumes vernahm. Schnell löste sie sich von Legolas, der nicht verstand was denn auf einmal los war, denn er selbst konnte Pflanzen und Tiere nicht sprechen hören. Estelwen aber, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich muss nun gehen, Geliebter! Es droht Gefahr!" Und mit einem letzten kurzen Kuss verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und rannte auf das Schloss zu.  
  
Nun war es Legolas der auf der Lichtung stand und sich fragte ob das alles ein Traum war. Von welcher Gefahr hatte Linnadwen gesprochen? Und wieso war sie plötzlich so verändert? Hatte es was mit ihm zu tun? Voller Gedanken im Kopf drehte sich Legolas um und ging weg.  
  
Als Estelwen im Thronsaal ankam sah sie schon Idhôl neben dem Thron ihres Vaters stehen. Jetzt verstand sie was der Baum gemeint hatte. Idhôl hatte sie gesehen! Ohne jede Bewegung blieb sie stehen und wartete. Die Augen ihres Vaters wurden immer größer während der Diener ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, was er auf der Lichtung gesehen hatte. Endlich sagte der König: "Ich habe genug gehört! Idhôl ich danke dir für diese doch sehr ungewöhnliche Information. Du kannst gehen!" Idhôl ging rückwärts gebeugt aus dem Raum. Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss trafen sich sein Blick mit Estelwens. Ein böser Ausdruck lag in ihm und Estelwen erschauderte.  
  
"Estelwen. Komm doch näher heran!" Der König sprach sehr beherrscht aber Estelwen war sich nicht sicher wie lange das noch halten würde. Sie kam näher heran und wollte erklären, da unterbrach sie ihr Vater auch schon. "Wie? Du kannst es erklären? Ach ja? Bist du dir da sicher? Estelwen du bist bereits vergeben! Wie kannst du dich nur einem Fremden an den Hals werfen?" Seine Stimme klag jetzt drohend "ANTWORTE MIR ESTELWEN!" "Er ist kein Fremder, Vater!" ,Estelwen´s Stimme hatte ebenfalls ihre alte Stärke wiedergefunden. "Er ist kein Fremder! Denn ich schenke keinem Fremden mein Herz!" Entschlossen sah ihn Estelwen an. "Du schenkst ihm dein Herz? Bist du von Sinnen? Vergiss diesen dahergelaufenen Elben! Du bist versprochen!" "Es ist mir gleich ob er ein Prinz ist oder nur ein einfacher Bürgerlicher, Vater! Aber eins ist sicher. NIE, hast du gehört? NIEMALS werde ich einen anderen lieben können!" "Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen! Im Herbst kommt Thranduils Sohn und wird dich heiraten. Und du wirst dich deinem Schicksal an seiner Seite fügen!"  
  
Ende 4. Kapitel 1. Kapitel Abschied   
  
Estelwen konnte und wollte es nicht war haben. Sie sollte ihren Legolas nie wieder sehen? Nein! Niemand konnte ihr das verbieten! Gleich am nächsten Morgen, als noch nicht einmal die Sonne ihren Schlaf beendet hatte, lief sie hinaus in den Wald. Sie suchte ihn überall, aber fand ihn nicht. Währenddessen war die Sonne aufgegangen und Estelwen gab es auf. Er muss gegangen sein. Für immer! Tausend Vorwürfen kamen in ihrem Kopf zum Vorschein: Warum hast du ihm nicht alles gleich erklärt? Du hättest ihn nicht so abrupt wegstoßen sollen! Estelwen hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf machten ihr weiter Vorwürfe. Weinend und völlig am Ende brach sie mitten im Wald zusammen.  
  
So fand sie Legolas, der sie auch gesucht hatte, viele Stunden später. Ohne zu zögern lief er auf sie zu und kniete sich lautlos neben sie. Estelwen hatte noch immer die Hände vor den Ohren. Legolas schaute sie traurig an. Dann wischte er zärtlich eine Träne, die gerade aus ihren Augen lief weg. Estelwen schaute auf. Aber anstatt sich zu freuen weinte sie nur noch bitterlicher. Er legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sie atmete seinen Geruch ein. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl als seine Arme sich um sie schlangen und er sie noch fester zu sich hinanzog. Es war ihr, als ob er schon alles wusste. Alles. Von ihrem Streit mit ihrem Vater und dass er sie verheiraten wollte. Langsam begann sie wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Ein Finger unter ihrem Kinn zwang sie dazu in seine Augen zu sehen und es war ihr, als würde sie dort sein ganzes Leben sehen. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Sag mir, Linnadwen, wer du wirklich bist. Wie ist dein richtiger Name?" Diese Worte sagte er nicht ärgerlich, sondern eher traurig. Sie setzte sich auf: "Estelwen. Mein richtiger Name ist Estelwen." Und sank gleich darauf wieder in seine Arme zurück, zu schwach um noch ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Legolas begann zu singen. Und jede Note schien sich in Estelwen auszubreiten. Langsam, sehr langsam, kamen ihre Kräfte zurück und als er geendet hatte fühlte sie sich bereits so stark um aufzustehen.  
  
Legolas blickte sie traurig an. "Warum nanntest du mir nicht deinen richtigen Namen als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten? Warum hast du mich angelogen?" "Legolas, hör zu. Es gibt jemanden der uns auseinander reißen will!" "Ich weiß. Dein Vater." "Aber woher...?" "Ich sah es in deinen Augen. Du bist einem anderen versprochen." Estelwens Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. "Aber ich werde nicht zulassen dass ich dich verliere! Ich will auf ewig mit dir zusammensein. Denn...." und dann sagte sie die Worte die für sie von der größten Bedeutung waren " ... gen milin!" (Ich liebe dich!) Legolas sah wieder in ihre Augen und erkannte dass sie diese Worte ernst gemeint hatte. Nicht nur ein so dahergesagtes "Ich liebe dich" wie er es sonst zu hören bekam. Nein. Diesmal war es, als würde ihr Herz es sagen. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Sagte er und wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss der für beide ewig zu dauern schien. Zärtlich streichelte er durch ihr Haar. Er schaute sie an. "Ja" ,dachte er "Dass ist die Frau mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte." Doch gleichzeitig schin im dieser Wunsch unmöglich. Sie war versprochen! Und...ER AUCH! An die Tochter des König Calrog von Tathom. Deswegen war er hierher gekommen. Heute Abend sollte er sie kennen lernen. Instinktiv drückte er sie fester an sich und diesmal weinte auch er. Es war Estelwen als würden Diamanten, so klar und funkelend, aus seinen Augen fallen. Estelwen schaute auf. Eine letzte Träne stahl sich gerade aus seinen Augen und sie küsste sie weg. "Wir werden weglaufen." ,sagte sie entschlossen. "Gleich morgen früh noch vor Sonnenaufgang werden wir uns an der Lichtung treffen und dann werden wir für immer zusammensein!" Und mit einem letzten Kuss, der keine Zweifel offen ließ, verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
Ende 5. Kapitel  
1. Kapitel Der Ball   
  
An diesem Abend, noch bevor das Fest anfing, packte Estelwen alles für den nächsten Morgen zusammen. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht von Legolas wenden, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Ständig und irgendwie wurde sie immer an in erinnert. Nach Sonnenuntergang sollte der Ball stattfinden, auf dem sie ihren Ehemann kennen lernen sollte. Als sie alles gepackt hatte ging sie hinunter in die Küche. Sie bat ihre altbekannte und gutmütige Köchin ihr Lembas vorzubereiten und es am Abend in ihr Zimmer zu legen. "Nanu Prinzessin?! Wollen sie etwa verreisen?" Versonnen und in Gedanken wieder bei Legolas antwortete sie: "Ja, verreisen. So kann man es nennen. Aber es wird eine lange Reise werden." Die Köchin wollte noch was sagen, aber da war Estelwen auch schon wieder weg.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kam ihr Vater in ihr Gemach. Estelwen hatte ihr schönstes Kleid angezogen. Weiß, silbrig glänzend mit kleinen weißen Edelsteinen bestickt. Ihr Dekolteé schmückte eine Kette mit einer kleinen weißen Rose. Sie hatte sie als Ersatz für den Ring um, den sie gestern Abend Legolas in die Hand gedrückt hatte mit den Worten: "Damit dir die Zeit nicht so lang erscheint." Und war gegangen. "Du siehst umwerfend aus mein Kind." , sagte ihr Vater freudig. "Alle männlichen Elben werden hin und weg sein." "Sie sind mir alle egal, Vater!" "Jaja, so ist´s recht für eine zukünftige Braut!" Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen doch sie wich ihm aus. "Ich habe es dir schon oft gesagt. Ich werde den Prinzen NICHT heiraten! Ich gehen nur auf den Ball weil ich meine Gäste nicht enttäuschen will!" Der Zorn stieg wieder in ihrem Vater hoch: "Was redest du da wieder für einen Unsinn! Es ist nicht an dir zu entscheiden ob du willst oder nicht. ICH bin hier der König und ICH werde entscheiden! Und ich habe mich schon entschieden. Du wirst den Prinzen heiraten." Wütend und mit wehendem Umhang verließ er ihr Zimmer wieder. "Du wirst dich schon noch wundern, Vater!" ,dachte sie leise. "Wenn ich erst einmal weg bin wirst du erkennen was du an mir hattest." Sie bürstete ein letztes Mal ihr Haar und steckte es dann mit der weißen Rose die sie von Legolas bekommen hatte zu Seite. Ja, jetzt soll er nur kommen dieser Prinz.  
  
Der Ballsaal war voll als der König auf die Treppe stieg und sagte: "Mae govannen! Ich heiße euch hier in meinem Hause rech herzlich willkommen. Ich weiß die weite Reise wohl zu schätzen die ihr auf euch genommen habt, König Thranduil. Vom Düsterwald bis in den Tathom Wald ist es ein langer Weg. Deshalb bitte ich euch nehmt doch erst ein Mahl zu euch bevor der Ball beginnt. Auch ihr, Prinz des Düsterwaldes." Er blickte zu einem jungen Mann, der nicht älter aussah als 24 mit langen blonden Haaren. Doch er schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Erst als ihn sein Vater anstieß fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Na, ihr scheint mir noch ziemlich verwirrt. Schaut euch nur in Ruhe um. Und werdet nicht ungeduldig, meine Tochter wird sicherlich bald da sein."  
  
Es herrschte aufgeregtes Murmeln im Saal als Estelwen in ihrem Kleid und mit wehendem Haar die Treppe heruntergeschritten kam. Am Treppenende angelangt suchten ihre Augen den Prinzen. Wie er wohl aussah? Es war ihr völlig gleich. Doch plötzlich, ganz unvorbereitet wurden ihre Augen durch ein schimmernd, weißes Licht geblendet. Als sie wieder sehen konnte erkannte sie eine Hand die sie unter vielen wiedererkennen konnte. Es war die Hand von Legolas! Und an seinem Ringfinger schimmerte ihr Ring! Aber konnte das sein? Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass Legolas hier auf dem Ball war? Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge, verlor aber bald den Ring aus den Augen. Enttäuscht stellte sie sich neben ihres Vaters Thron. Idhôl brachte ihr einen Stuhl heran und sie nahm Platz. Immer noch suchten ihre Augen das vertraute Glitzern, "Hällst du Ausschau nach dem Prinzen?" ,erkundigte sich ihr Vater. Doch Estelwen wandte ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Schoß. Sie antwortete ihrem Vater nicht. Wie konnte er auch wissen, dass sie eben einen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer vernommen hatte? Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter und auf ihr Kleid. "Morgen, ja, morgen ist alles vorbei" ,dachte sie bei sich. "Morgen werde ich Legolas wiedersehen. Mein Herz zerreißt es fast vor Sehnsucht!" Als sie diesen Gedanken zuende gefasst hatte setzte die Musik aus und der König Thranduil und sein Sohn wurden angekündigt.  
  
Ende 6. Kapitel  
  
1. Kapitel Unvorbereitetes Wiedersehen   
  
Estelwen stand auf, den Blick noch immer nach unter gesenkt. "König Calrog. Hier bringe ich euch meinen Sohn, den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes." Estelwen blickte auf und war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Sie sah in die gleichen, liebevollen Augen die sie schon so oft ihm Traum gesehen hatte. Ganz ohne Zweifel. Vor ihr stand Legolas! Aber wie konnte das sein? War ER etwa...? Noch bevor sie weiterdenken konnte kam Legolas auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und berührte sie sanft mit seinen Lippen. "Was für eine Freunde euch wiederzusehen, Linnadwen von Tathom!" Idhôl blickte verdutzt. Das war der Mann den er mit Estelwen im Wald gesehen hatte! Konnte er etwa? Ja, ganz ohne Zweifel...das war Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil und zukünftiger König des Düsterwaldes.  
  
Calrog und Thranduil blickten ebenfalls erstaunt. Woher kannten sich ihre Kinder? Und war es nicht so, dass sowohl Legolas als auch Estelwen ihren Vätern versichert hatten, nie einander heiraten? Sie sahen sich an. Ganz eindeutig spürten sie beide das unheimlich starke Band der Liebe zwischen Legolas und Estelwen.  
  
Die beiden jedoch standen sich gegenüber, zu glücklich um es in Worte zu fassen. Das einzige wozu Legolas im Stande war, war sich hinzuknien und Estelwen ihren Ring an den Finger zu stecken. "Ich glaube das Warten hat ein Ende." In dem Moment setzte die Musik wieder ein. Legolas nahm Estelwen bei der Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. So tanzten sie eng umschlungen bis in die Nacht. Als der letzte Tanz zu Ende war sahen sie einander tief in die Augen und küssten sich. Sie waren sich beide sicher, dass sie morgen etwas besseres zu tun hatten als sich auf der Lichtung zu treffen.  
  
Estelwen öffnete ihre Augen. Legolas hatte sich über sie gebeugt und bedeckte ihren Körper mit tausend kleiner Küsse. Sie genoss für einen Augenblick das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Dann fing sie an zu glucksen. Legolas hielt inne. Er sah sie lächelnd an. "Was ist so komisch?" "Du kitzelst mich!" "Oh, Verzeihung eure Maiestet. Das war nicht meine Absicht!" Jetzt mussten sie beide lachen. Estelwen fing sich wieder. "Ist dir eigentlich klar was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist?", fragte sie ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Es war wie ein Traum." ,antwortete Legolas während er liebevoll durch ihre Haare streichelte. "Ein Traum, der jetzt in meinen Armen liegt." Sie küssten sich wieder. Estelwen wünschte sich dass dieser Moment nie vorbeigehen würde. Plötzlich fiel ihr was ein: "Hattest du eine Ahnung wer ich war, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sich?" "Ja, das wusste ich. Ich wusste dass dies die Frau ist mit der ich für immer zusammen sein will." "Nein ich meine..." "Ich weiß was du meinst. Nein ich war genauso ahnungslos wie du. Aber lass uns nicht weiter über vergangenes reden. Wir leben hier und jetzt." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich wieder daran Estelwen mir Küssen zu übersäen und ihr war jetzt auch alles egal solange sie bei ihm sein konnte.  
  
10 Wochen danach war Hochzeit. Estelwen hatte ein weißes Brautkleid mit langer Schleppe und langem Schleier an. Ihre Haare trug sie wie immer offen, aber mit kleinen weißen Perlen eingeflochten die in ihrem dunklem Haar gut zur Geltung kamen. In der Hand hatte sie einen Brautstrauß aus weißen Rosen. Legolas sah nicht weniger gut aus. Sein Anzug war genauso geschnitten wie seinen sonstigen Sachen, doch waren sie anstatt grau und grün jett weiß und silbern. Er hatte einen weißen Umhang um der aus dem selben Stoff war wie die Kleider von Estelwen. Sie waren ein wunderschönes Brautpaar. Als er ihr ihren Ring an den Finger steckte lag in seinen Augen so viel Liebe und Vertauen wie Estelwen es noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen blickten in seine blauen und obwohl sie rein äußerlich so verschieden waren, so waren sie innen drin doch gleich. Als die Zeremonie beendet war küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Das Publikum applaudierte und ihren Vätern liefen die Tränen aus den Augen. Legolas und Estelwen regierten ihr Land weise und gerecht. Das alles geschah vor dem Ringkrieg.  
  
Ende 7. Kapitel 


End file.
